Let's become Shinigamis
by steffindahouse
Summary: They decided to become Shinigamis, but... Do you know what happened the previous day before entering the academy? Rated M because of strong language, violence and sex. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy and review if you wish ^^**

* * *

78th District of south-Rukongai. Inuzuri. Rukia was roaming the streets, with no specific destination. Just walking, as if that could remove all the pain she felt in her chest.

Early on the morning, they had found the dead corpse of their last friend. He couldn't survive, either. That epidemy had finished them all, along other kids and teens from the slums. Poverty and disease had plagued the streets like never before.

Renji had carried him to the place where the rest of their friends were resting in peace. They had buried him there, with no ceremonies, no last words, no prays for his soul... nothing. What could they said?

_'Let's become Shinigamis, Renji' she had said, sighing at the view of the Seireitei, which was being bathed by the first morning rays. It had dawned. It was a beautiful sight. 'It is the only way to get a better life'._  
_Renji was hesitating, she could feel it. But at the end he agreed. After that, he left, running, getting lost of her sight when he crossed the first streets of Inuzuri._

Rukia sighed, cleaning her left cheek with the back of her hand. Tears. She couldn't hold them anymore.  
She started to imagine their life as Shinigamis, to cheer up herself, but no positive thoughts came through her mind.  
She was disgusted by the idea of leave the Rukongai and start a new life in an unknown place, full of nobles and luxury, where they probably wouldn't fit. Most probably they'll be rejected. The Seireitei wasn't a place for kids from Inuzuri...

'Ah, Rukia, stop bashing yourself!' she mentally ordered to herself, drying her face again, so pissed of her awful thoughts and her burning tears slipping over her face.

She forced herself to stop thinking, and raised her head, regaining her alertness and noticing she was quite far from their refuge.

'I must go back, surely Renji is there already' she thought, changing her direction to head straight to the refuge.

'Oi, little girl! You leave so sudden? Why don't ya stay and play with us, ne?' she heard from somewhere in the buildings.

Rukia turned back and saw a bunch of teens, coming out from the ruins before her. They were seven boys, probably they were roughly eighteen, all covered by dirt and barely dressed with rags.  
Just poor brats, like her. But those didn't seem to have very good intentions towards her...

'You have a nice kimono, ne?' said one of them, staring at her flowered kimono with envy, while grabbing his torn clothes.

'No time to play' she said, ignoring the guy. 'I'm in a hurry'.

She was about to leave, but one of the teens blocked her way, leaning against the wall with an unpleasent cocky attitude.

'Move, please. I'm in a hurry' she repeated, trying to keep her calm.

'What if I don't wanna move, lil' girl?' he replied, and the rest of the teens laughed.

'Then I will force you to move' she said, unthoughtful.

The boys stopped their laughs, and directly stared at her.

'You serious?' said one of them, pointing at her, dismissively. 'Have you noticed that we are seven and you just one? Considering your height, we should count you as a half, midget' he teased, making the rest to burst into laughter.

Rukia's gaze narrowed, her eyes twitching in anger.  
She jumped quickly, and kicked his jaw without notice, knocking him unconscious, the rest of the guys holding gasps of surprise, impressed with the scene they were witnessing.

'Who's the midget now, fool? Don't mess up with me, stupid assholes, or you will end in the hospital!' she warned them before run away, heading to her refuge.

After a couple of minutes, while she was still sprinting, she visualized a red head at her right. She stopped and looked back, yelling: 'Ren-chaaaan'

Renji turned and saw her, waving at him from the other side of the street. He growled, apparently offended, and walked towards her saying: 'I've told you before, don't address me like that, now I'm a man, Rukia!'

As he said that, his chest grew with pride, and Rukia couldn't stop her peals of laughter.

'Why you laughing so much? Are you having fun of me?' he shouted, deadly offended, while she was holding her aching stomach, still guffawing.

'Oooh, Ren-chan, Ren-chan, Ren-chan! Hahahahahahahaha!' Rukia was about to fall to the floor laughing.

'Stop it now! Argh, you are so... so childish, Rukia!' he said, but he couldn't keep his grumpy mood anymore. Her laugh was so contagious... For a while, they had forgotten all their misery: their lost friends, the poverty, the danger, the hunger... Her smile was like a medicine inyected straight on the veins. It make him feel relieved and peaceful.

Rukia was slowly stopping her laughs, seated on the floor, her back leaning on a wooden post.  
She glanced up at him, her eyes brightening, that beautiful smile still gracing her pale face.

'Anyway, why were you running in such a hurry? Don't tell me you were scared of being alone up there... ' he said wickedly, pointing at the distance, refering to the place their friends were buried.

'What? I'm not that sissy, you idiot!' she replied, punching his shoulder. 'I got lost and those guys...' she shuddered. She was a lucky one after all, getting rid of them without a single scratch... .'I'm hungry, let's go to eat something' she announced, getting up from the ground.

'Baka, we have no food, remember?' said Renji, posing his hands on hips, swinging forward and backward, glancing around to see if there was something eatable nearby.

'Ta-daaa' said Rukia, and a pair of cookies appeared on her hands.

'Whoa, how did you get them that fast?' he asked in surprise, his stomach grunting at the sight of those cookies.

'Easy. She stole them from us' The answer came so unexpected that Rukia jumped startled, almost dropping the food.

She turned her head slowly to finally meet the unwanted guests. They were the dirty boys that teased her before. And it was true, she had stolen that cookies from the guy she knocked out. That guy was now approaching her, his face all bruised. He was handling a metal bar, grinning at her, so confident of himself now. That bitch was going to learn some lessons. He was going to teach her what happen with those stupid enough to mess with him.

'What the hell you've done Rukia? I told you a million times to stay away from troubles...' muttered Renji, grabbing Rukia's arm and pulling her to keep her out of sight, behind him.  
'It wasn't my fault! They were eager to start a fight with me!' she complained, trying to release her arm.  
'Be quiet, you stubborn brat!' he demanded, without relaxing his grip.

They were too busy arguing to notice it. The metal bar hit directly on his nape.  
Renji went numb and started to fall in slow-motion. When he reached the floor, he was already unconscious. His hand was still holding Rukia's tiny arm, and she had fallen over his body, her eyes widened in horror.

Her loud scream of terror echoed the nearby empty streets. But it was useless. No one there was going to help them.

* * *

**Should I continue on? :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the brief update but I couldn't write more than this :P**

**Anyway, enjoy and thank you so much for your reviews ^^**

* * *

It all happened so fast.

She was digging her nails in Renji's clothes with all her might, as if to avoid being separated from him.

The one closest to her, grabbed her hair, forcing her to loosen her grip.

'No' she cried, attempting to hold the inert body of her best friend. She couldn't leave him alone and defenseless in there, like useless trash. He would be an easy prey for thieves and killers that swarmed in Inuzuri.

She was being dragged, away from him, and she started to scream his name while trying to release from her captor.

The rest became confusing. She was slammed against the ground. She knew that those guys were beating her up, she could notice the punchs and kicks all over her body, but, surprisingly, she didn't feel any pain... the only thing she could do is to call out his name, overwhelmed by the weight of her anguish.

She tried to protect her head against the blows, but the fact of being rolling on the floor made this quite difficult.

She wasn't sure how long she would endure this, now that she became aware of her aching body. Blood was running down her head and lips and she was feeling all dizzy and confused. And that psychos were enjoying this, judging by their smirks and guffaws.

She had stopped her screams, trying to catch her breath, taken advantage of the sudden break. The guys were standing in front of her, staring at her with smug faces.

'You ain't that brave now, are you?' one of them taunted her. She looked away, trying to regain her balance, so she could get up off the ground.

'Let's fuck this stupid bitch, ne?' she heard, and her heart skipped a beat. This couldn't turn worse.

'Yeh, let's do it. I'll go first' decided the guy that knocked out Renji before, stepping towards her.

She recoiled, glancing at the place were Renji was still laying, inanimated.

'Think, Rukia, think...' she said to herself, but that psycho had stooped over her, releasing his member, his tongue slipping through his dirty lips, lustfully.

She tried to push him away, but she had lost all her strenght after the beaten.

The guy punched her in the face, smashing her head against the ground.

Blood splattered everywhere and her body quivered, the pain ran all over her head, leaving her dazed and unable to stand up by herself.

She was losing her conciousness, she couldn't fight anymore against her urge of falling asleep.

'I'm sorry, Renji... we... won't become... Shini...gamis... I... m... sorry...' she babbled, incoherently, lifting her hand, as if she wanted to catch something out of her reach.

The guy had lifted her kimono and was opening her legs when she percieved a blue light through her narrowed eyes.

After that, all became pitch black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, here is the third part. Soon, I'll update the lemon part, but I've been busy recently, so please be patient ^^**

* * *

He was falling. He felt the impact against the dusty ground. He was still holding her arm.

After an unknown amount of time, he started to hear her voice in the distance. She was calling him, and he could notice the distress in her tone.

Damn those bastards... He tried, but couldn't move a single muscle. He remained in the ground.

Then, the sound of heavy thumps filled the air. And her screams of pain.

He tried again, but was still unable to move.

'Hold on Rukia, please, hold on' he thought, overwhelmed by the fear of losing her. His dizziness increased and his brain became utterly unable to form any coherent thought...

And again, he had lost the sense of time. While cursing his fucking weakness, he caught, loud and clear:

'Lets fuck this stupid bitch, ne?'

The hell they'll do.

Renji tried to wake up, his head was aching like never before, but he fought against the giddiness.

He had detected a loud impact close to him, as if something heavy had been crushed against a wall, or rather the ground. An almost undetectable whimper left him horrified. Rukia.

Shit.

When he finally opened his eyes, he saw a blue ball of light coming out from Rukia's extended arm. It hit directly in her aggressor's face and sent him flying through the air, screaming in shock and pain.

Renji gasped, dumbfounded. He had seen that before. When they were kids, they enjoyed to show their spiritual power to the rest of their friends, and Rukia's power was much more noticeable than his... But he didn't know she was capable of that.

Renji jumped off the ground and ran towards her, throwing a punch at the guy that stood in his way.

The one who attempted to abuse her, lay lifeless in the ground, his face was a bloody mess of burnt skin. Renji couldn't feel sorry for him. He asked for it.

The rest of them flee in terror. Surely they wouldn't see them never again.

'Rukia...' called Renji, kneeling at her side, shocked by her aspect. Her kimono was torn and blood-stained, her usual silky skin was now covered by dirtiness mixed with blood. When he lifted her up, he noticed the big wound in the back of her head, still bleeding.

Renji carried her to the river. They didn't have any water in their refuge, not even bandages to cover her injuries, so he thought the best thing he could do, was to wash her wounds in the river.

He arrived after a couple of minutes, with Rukia in his arms. She was still unconcious, unaware of what was happening. Renji looked at her, hesitating.

'She's going to kill me for this, but...' he thought, starting to undress her, slightly blushed. Then, he took off his own clothes and left them above Rukia's ones, next to the riverside.

When he was done, she lifted Rukia, holding her tightly, and jumped, getting immersed in the cold water.

Rukia's head emerged from the water, she was coughing and shuddering, her eyes widen in surprise at the unexpected contact with the chill water. Renji was next to her, grabbing her arms, frowning with concern.

'Are you ok, Rukia?' he asked.

'Why are we here?' she replied, glancing around, confused, oblivious about what had happened before.

Renji embraced her trembling body, while saying: 'Is ok Rukia, they're gone. They're gone'.

Rukia hugged him back in relief. 'You are ok too, Renji. I thought...'

'Sssh, don't worry about me, Jeez, you're injured, Rukia! Let me clean that gash on your head...'

He proceeded to wash her wound when she suddenly slapped him, crossing her arms on her breasts, glaring at him in rage.

'You pervert!' she shouted, blushing considerably. 'Go and take my clothes back!'

'Sorry, I didn't mean to... I...' he babbled, embarrassed, trying to keep his eyes away from her. 'I just wanted to wash your wounds and I thought this would be a good idea...' he tried to explain, awkwardly.

Rukia's gaze softened. 'Forgive me, Renji. I know that you never... that you won't...' Rukia blushed again, lowering her eyes.

Renji emerged from the river, water droplets ran down his muscular body as he stepped out the water. Rukia was staring at him, her orbs were shining intensely. If he hadn't been there... what would have happened?

'Thank you, Renji' she said, once they were dried and dressed, sitting on a rock next to the river. 'But, how did you manage to shoot that blue light?'

Renji looked away, scowling. She had just killed a guy, but she didn't know it. Thank God. She would probably feel terribly guilty for that, even though those bastards didn't give a shit about their lives.

'It wasn't me Rukia, it was you. You shot that blue ball of light' he said, obviating the detail of the guy's death.

'Me? But how...?' she didn't finish her question. She was aware of their spiritual power, actually that was the main reason of her decision to become a Shinigami. If she could do that... then it would be easier to enter the academy.

'How you feelin' now?' he asked, staring at her.

'Much better' she lied. Her aching body was causing her to feel nausea.

'Reckless moron' he said, pushing her gently. Rukia held a gasp of pain. 'You look like shit. Ok, I'll carry you to our place'.

'But...' she tried to protest, but Renji had lifted her and was already walking. 'I don't need you to do this, I can walk by myself' she pointed.

'Yeah, surely you can' he said, sarcastically.

After a few minutes of walk, Rukia fell asleep. Renji smiled when noticed it.

He began to stroke her hair inadvertently. He couldn't stop blaming himself for what had happened.

They had lost one of their friends today... and, not content with that, he had been about to lose Rukia too. That dreadful thought was like a stab in the guts.

Her head was resting in his shoulder. He could admire her in that position, despite all her bruises, she was still beautiful, specially when she slept. She seemed in peace.

They had arrived to their place.

* * *

**Sorry if I misspelled something, sometimes I have the feel that my english is getting worse than ever :S. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviews are welcomed ^^.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The end of my story. Enjoy it and review if you want :)**

* * *

Renji placed her in the futon and lay next to her, embracing her back. He could smell the perfume of her hair and feel her tiny and warm body. He admitted to himself he could stay like this forever, embracing her, smelling her essence and feeling her soft skin against his own. He had realised how much he cared for her, how much he needed her, how much he... loved her. He became aware of it in the river, when she hugged him and his skin bristled at the intensity of her contact.

'Mmmm Ren-chan...' Rukia called, opening her eyes and turning to meet his gaze.

'What?'

'I just wonder... How will we look as Shinigamis'.

'You'll look as beautiful as always, Rukia' he automatically answered, regretting his rashness.

Rukia wrinkled her forehead in perplexity. Renji hadn't flattered her before, actually he used to act rudely with her, so his behaviour was so unexpected. Coming to think of it, he had never hugged her before like he was doing now, like he had done in the river...

Renji couldn't hold himself anymore. She was staring at him with those penetrant violet eyes, her lips slightly parted, her flushed cheeks, that tiny frame of her which made her look like a porcelain doll...

He softly touched her cheek and kissed her briefly at first, watching her reaction... She just stared at him, speechless. He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her passionately.

It was so sudden that she couldn't react. She wasn't expecting this, but, to be honest, she didn't mind. Renji was kissing her like there was no tomorrow, and she was beginning to feel the heat rising inside of her.

'Sorry, Rukia, I dunno why I'm acting like this...' mumbled Renji, but Rukia shut him up with a shy kiss.

Renji's eyes widened in disbelief... this was like a dream come true.  
He responded to her kiss with vehemence.

Rukia embraced his muscular body and responded to his kisses, pressing her body against his, which caused him to get an undeniable erection.

When Rukia realized of his arousal, she didn't back down, and continued kissing him deeply, grabbing his garish red hair.

'Ah, stop Rukia, or I will...'

'You will what? Don't hold back, Renji... Just let yourself go...' she whispered in his ear, which aroused him beyond belief.

He got on top of her, and kissed her again, this time much more strongly, as if he couldn't control his eager. His head was spinning, his hands had started to undress her, while caressing her body, feeling the contact of her silky skin with his rough masculine hands.

Rukia arched her back when he slightly touched her petite breasts. His hands were placed on the lower curve of her breasts, while kissing her neck. She couldn't hold back a moan of pleasure.

He continued his exploring towards her soft pink tiny nipples, sliding his tongue over them until they hardened, resisting the urge to squeeze them with his huge hands. She looked delicious, so provocative, inciting him to go further...

Rukia was uncontrollably rubbing against him in her arousal, which grew his erection. She could feel his manhood against her, getting her excited and scared at the same time. It was her first time. And it was his first time, too... She wondered how all of him was going to get into her...  
She helped him to take his clothes off and finally watch his thick, huge and pulsating member. She was both fascinated and frightened by its sight... She had no idea it could grow that much... Renji was grinning with pride. He moved downwards, running his tongue from her nipples to her navel.

When Renji slipped his tongue over her panty line, she thought she will die of pleasure... And when he stared directly at her, while moving his fingers over her womanhood, she blushed intensely and squirmed, wrapping her legs around his hips and drawing him closer to her, heavily breathing.

'Rukia...' he pronounced with difficult, his urge for having her was leaving him speechless.

'Renji... do it'

'You sure? Maybe you aren't in condition to...'

'I'm absolutely sure' she claimed, staring at him with her amethyst orbs filled with desire.

He didn't have to ask twice. He took his pulsating member with one hand and guided it to her wet entrance.

'If I hurt you...'

'Yes, I'll let you know' she said, laying beneath him, parting her legs to facilitate his way inside her.

He started to push his throbbing member slowly, while holding her waist. Rukia bit her lower lip and turned her head aside, narrowing her eyes. This was being more painful than she thought. Renji continued his way inside of her.

'Am I hurting you?' he asked worried when her body tensed, her hands strongly grabbing his shoulders.

'A bit' she admitted, reluctantly. 'But go on, I can endure it' she insisted, smiling at him.

He tried again, his eyes kept fixed on her face, analyzing each detail in her lustful expression. Their first time.

He pushed strongly, his excitement taking control of his actions. Rukia squealed, but that devilish look on her eyes remained there, as if she was provoking him to go hard on her... He thrusted roughly, and finally he drove his entire member into her wet tightness.

She had felt pain before, but now she was overwhelmed by pleasure, which continued growing with every thrust. Her moans and grunts filled the air.

Renji had begun slowly, but was now increasing his speed, going deeper within her, her petite body was shivering beneath his muscular torso. She looked so vulnerable in that position, and that raised his heat. He grabbed one of her legs and placed it over his shoulder, so he could go deeper.

'Aaaah' she cried, breathless.

'Sorry' he excused, releasing her leg. 'You are so tiny that...'.

'Shut up and keep on' she said, wrapping her legs on his hips, asking for more.

Renji obeyed, impaling her fully, while Rukia arched her back rhythmically with every thrust.

'You like it?' he asked, bitting her lobe.

'I love it' she hissed, staring at him with lust.

Renji rolled over in the futon and brought Rukia on top of him, grabbing her perfect round butt while she rode him.

'Ah, Rukia... you fuck like a Goddess' he said, enjoying her movements.

'Wash your mouth, you nasty boy' she said, bitting her lips and riding faster on his thick member.

'Shut up and fuck me faster' he demanded, spanking her bottom and grabbing it roughly.

She stopped deliberately, with that devilish look in her eyes that made him hornier.

'What if I don't want?' she asked playfully.

'Then I'll do' he answered, standing up while holding her, still keeping his member inside her.

He leaned her against the wall and began to thrust wildy inside her in that position, grabbing her butt, her legs still wrapped around him.

Rukia was nearly touching the sky. She had no idea before, how enjoyable it was to have sex, she couldn't believe this was real. She was with the only man she loved in her life... This was too perfect to be real.

'Renji, go faster' she begged, burying her face in his well-formed chest.

'Ok' he said, and his thrusts increased, causing her to shudder. Watching her reaction, he knew that she was about to cum, but wasn't sure how to help her to get an orgasm. 'Want it faster?' he asked.

'Yes, Renji, faster! And.. harder... aaah...'

Renji placed her in the futon and, on top of her, grabbed her legs and penetrated her tightness in that position, as faster as he could.

'Oh my God, Renji, aaaah...' Rukia was squirming beneath him, one of her hands was working on her clit, the other was running his back, her body was trembling in excitement.

'Rukia... ' Renji's arousal was reaching its culmination, but he didn't want to finish before she came, so he kept going, thrusting forth, burying himself all the way in her wetness, his violent thrusts were making her to scream loud in pleasure.  
She finally cum, moaning, arching her back, digging her nails in his shoulders, squirming uncontrollably.

Renji, grabbed her tightly and gave her the last of him, releasing his sperm inside her, while she was having the last spasms of her intense orgasm.

When he took out his penis, he noticed the blood stains on it, also in the white sheets, her virginal blood... She was smiling at him, bashfully, her shiny eyes fixed on him.  
Renji kissed her forehead and moved to lie next to her, catching his breath while she was embracing his sweaty body.

They remained silent for some minutes.

'It's night already' Rukia observed, as they were flooded by a sudden darkness.

Renji nodded, thoughtfully.

'Tomorrow we'll go there' Rukia continued, refering to the academy.

'If you feel better' said Renji, kissing her forehead again.

'I feel better than ever before' she stated, meeting his gaze.

He smiled widely, lost in her beautiful amethyst eyes.

'Yeah, I feel the same. But you still injured, so who knows how you'll feel tomorrow? Besides, I wanna enter the academy at full strenght' he said, stroking her hair, looking away.

Renji gazed down when he realized that Rukia was unusually quiet.

'There she goes again, falling asleep so easily...' he thought, watching her sleep.

He was used to sleep in trees, but for tonight he preferred to stay next to her.  
Renji covered her body with his own, holding her tightly against him.

They would become Shinigamis. And, no matter how, they won't be separated. He will be there, to protect her...

Little he knew that things won't go as they had planned... But that, is another story.

The end.

* * *

**Phew..., I'm a bit paranoid about my english, sometimes I doubt I'm using correct words, specially the prepositions and verb conjugation... Anyway, I enjoyed writting this :3**

**Did you like it? :)**


End file.
